Get Involved
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: Symphony Bell is a Fragile young girl that got insnared with the Karakuridouji war . Will Service be the one that can help her stand again ? Or will the past come back to claim her ? A ServicexOC story .


Get involved

Chapter 1: Savior

And her who was not beloved I will call Beloved

The pain won't stop . These images kept running though my mind . It was too much to bear . He's hitting me again . I'm begging him to stop . He won't stop . He hit me in the month . Blood dripped down . He slammed me into the wall . He's going to kill me . I hear his voice . As he looms over me .

" Damnit Twit ! If it weren't for you . Milly would still be here !"

" Dad ! Stop ! I swear I didn't do it !"

He smack me again . My dad was drunk . He was hateful . And blamed me for what happen to my mom . But in truth . I had nothing to do with my mother's death . It was only a few months ago that I saw what happen . But I never expected this . What happen a few months ago happen again . My dad grabbed me by the hair . When he tried to yank me up . A flash of light erupted . Our apartment exploded . I remember falling . I saw my dad get stabbed through the chest with a metal rod . It killed him . I hit the pavement hard .

People were running , screaming . I could have sworn I saw a couple of boys flying . Two black haired boys . A red haired and strangely a blue hair boy . One of the black haired boys laugh so evilly . That was until he said . . . .

" You think you can stop us Ultimo ! Think again !"

I didn't know what was happening . Even as I felt blood run down my face and shoulder . I tried to get up . But then I notice one of the boys looked my way . The blue haired did . Till the red hair boy yelled .

" I don't have to think Vice ! Ulti and Service can stop you !"

There was a flare of motion . I tried to get up and run . But I just fell from 3 stories . I tried to protect myself . But it was too much to take in . I was too confused to know what was happening . I got caught in the crossfire . The two boys – Vice and Ultimo I supposed – they fought each other . Trying to strike the other down . The one called Service battled the other one . Tears were rolling down my face . I was terrified . I heard a explosion and saw Service skid to a stop in my view . He was about to do something when he caught sight of me . I just stared at him . That was until I heard a evil voice above me .

" I wouldn't do that if I were you ."

The next thing I knew I was in the air . I found myself in the clawed hand of the other Black haired boy . Service cried out in alarmed . Which drew Ultimo's attention . The other laugh cruelly .

" Ultimo ! They got a hostage !"

Ultimo whipped around and looked at me . He looked mad . The boy that was holding me . He had Blue and Pink claws . His eyes were even pink with blue pupils . Service on the other hand . He stared at me with worry . It was as if he felt helpless that I was in the other boys claws . That was until they said . . . .

" Yes Ultimo ! We got a hostage ! And a checkmate ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !"

The boy with green claws laugh so evilly .

" Jealousy ! Put the girl down ! She's got no part in this !"

The blue haired boy looked as if he was trying to think of something fast . That was until I felt something sharp at my throat .

" Oh . If she didn't before . She does now ."

That was the one called Jealousy . The one who had me in his claws and had a single claw at my neck .

" Damn . This is not what should had happen ."

The red clawed boy said that so quietly . That the other three seemed that they didn't hear him . But I was far from powerless . What they didn't know that I had a rock in my hand . And quick reflexes . Service seemed to be the only one who noticed . He looked at me as if he was saying "do it ."

" How about we make this a little more – Gaaaahhh !"

I didn't let him finish what he was going to say . I had slam the rock in my hand down right where it hurts . As hard as I could . Jealousy didn't realize it until 3 second too late . He dropped me and fell . After that , it was a flare of motion . I felt something grab me . I only caught a glimpse of what it was . The blue haired boy caught me . A angry Jealousy came up behind him and stuck . Then the world went black . I didn't know how long I've been out . I open my eyes just to find that it was night . I was in alley way that I was not familiar with . What more is that the blue haired boy from earlier was carrying me to some place . He looked down at me . He was beaten up pretty bad . That was until he said . . . . .

" Don't worry . It's ok . I won't hurt you . Your alright ."

I notice that he had a few cracks in his face . But his eyes were so gentle . He had Golden eyes with golden pupils . A blue bow like thing on top of his head . Pretty much cute looking . He turn and set me down so he can examine me .

" Jeez ! You look like someone beat the junk out of you ."

He was looking at my bruised arm . He took my arm gentlely into his blue claws . I flitch . He looked at me concernly . So he started to examine me more closely . Looking at the bruises and cuts that my dad had giving me before he died . He even looked at my mouth where I been punched . I had my eyes closed so I didn't see what he was doing . Even as he gentlely pulled my black bushy curls behind my ear . I was shaken up , confused , and alittle fearful . Even as the tears started up again . I didn't have anywhere to go now . That was until I felt his claw brush gentlely at the side of my face . Taking a tear from me .

" What's wrong ?"

He asked me softly . I just put my hands into my face . I don't know what just happen . I don't know what he was . But I just cried . Service moved closer and put his arms around me . I flinched . In truth , I was scared of people . I was scared of what they were capable of . Even with Service stroking my head gently . Yes , I was even afraid of him . Regardless of the fact that he had just saved my life . Not with the dark past that I have lurking behind my every step that I took . My mom was my only defense . But she died only a few months ago . Exactly when I began to see the dark side of life . The part where my Mom tried everything she can to shield me from . Now both my parents are dead and I no one to take me in . I had no where to go . I just cried until sleep took me . Never realizing that Service had pressed my head onto his chest and rocked me gently like a little child . I have no idea where he took me after that . I fell asleep in his arms and dreamlessly slept . That's all I knew of that day .


End file.
